This invention relates to a ring applicator with an endoscope incorporated in it.
Known ring applicators have no means for observing the interior of a body cavity. It is therefore necessary to insert such a ring applicator into an extremely thick channel of an endoscope or to cut tissue layers or the wall of the living body to make an opening and insert an endoscope through the opening, thereby to observe the interior of a body cavity. To avoid these relatively intricate operations, an endoscope may be incorporated into the ring applicator. If this measure is adopted, however, the ring applicator will have too large a diameter or will become difficult to operate.